La chica de las flores de la boda (Traduccion Autorizada)
by Kaichi vg Love
Summary: ser forzado a vestir como una niña para ir a la boda de la mejor amiga de su madre no es exactamente la mejor orden del dia para Aichi Sendou. Nunca en su vida se imagino que encontraria a Kai Toshiki en la misma boda y mucho menos ser su "compañera" para todo el dia. (traduccion del fin de Kato Chinatsu)


**Advertencia: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de Kato Chinatsu que dio su autorización para esta traducción.**

**Kaichi VG Love:** bueno aquí les presentamos la primera traducción hecha por nuestra admi Emi chan espero les guste y dejen sus reviews ;)

**La "chica" de las flores de la boda**

"_Tiene que ser un malentendido"_

Decir que tal cosa era un malentendido era muy poco en verdad. Sus ágiles dedos tocaron delicadamente la suave textura parecida a la seda de aquella prenda de color azul claro, tratando de comprobar si era realmente lo que pensaba que era.

-Creo que Katsuragi-san ha cometido un error con la ropa de Aichi- La voz de Shizuka Sendou se escucha mientras sostiene la prenda con una expresión pensativa.

-Tal vez sea por el cabello de Aichi…- Dice Emi, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿No tengo alguna otra elección, mamá?- Pregunta Aichi con una expresión petrificada, no quiere ponerse la ropa de chica que le acaban de enviar para su uso.

-Supongo que tendrás que usar esto- Su madre suspira con resignación colocando la prenda de regreso a la caja. -No puedes comprar un traje en estos momentos, hoy es el día de la boda-

-Pero, voy a verme realmente ridículo en esto- exclama Aichi, mientras retrocede ligeramente al mirar la prenda.

-Bueno... sólo tendremos que ponerte un poco de polvo y si te sonrojas encajaras perfecto en el papel, ¿de acuerdo?- responde su madre, acariciando su cabeza para darle seguridad antes de entregarle la caja con dicho contenido. -Ahora date prisa y vístete. Te prepararé después de ayudar a Emi con su vestido, ¿de acuerdo?-

Con un suspiro de resignación, el peliazul camino penosamente hasta el pequeño tramo de escaleras que conducen a su habitación, sosteniendo la caja que contiene la horrible prenda que se supone debe usar.

Hoy se llevaba a cabo la boda de la mejor amiga de su madre, por lo que, junto con su familia fue invitado para asistir y participar incluso en el proceso de la ceremonia. Pero nunca en su vida espero participar en algo así con... tan horrible prenda. ¿Era esto una maldición de los dioses? ¿Se reían de él al ponerlo en esa situación?

"_Seguro me veré ridículo con esto..."_ pensó Aichi mientras que un aura oscura le rodeaba al entrar en su habitación, cerrando la puerta antes de ponerse a luchar con su atuendo.

**(EN LA BODA)**

-¡Oh mi dios, que hijas tan encantadoras tienes, Shizuka-san!- Exclamo la novia con gran entusiasmo mientras sostenía a las dos "hijas" en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Sobre toda la mayor!, Aichi, ¿verdad? ¡Dios, eres una chica tan linda!-

-En realidad, Katsuragi-san, Aichi es...- Shizuka sujeto sus manos, con una sonrisa llena de gozo e inquietud ante el comentario dirigido a su hijo quién actualmente llevaba un vestido azul claro que le llegaba un poco por encima de sus tobillos. Las mangas del vestido eran ligeramente infladas y con unos pequeños volados que adornaban el final. El vestido consistía en su mayoría de volantes y cintas, por lo que era un atuendo bastante lindo para el nervioso peliazul. Por suerte, los zapatos que estaba usando eran de los que tienen solo dos correas en ellos y sin tacones, eso era bueno para Aichi. Pero lo peor de todo era la cinta color azul bebé que traía sobre su cabeza adornada con una falsa rosa, dándole un resplandor único y una verdadera aura de señorita.

¡Pero todo esto era un gran malentendido! ¡Aichi es un chico, de ninguna manera podía ser una chica de las flores o algo por el estilo!

-¡Oh, de verdad eres tan adorable! ¡Emi tú también! ¡Oh, tengo el par de acompañantes perfectos para las dos! Esperen aquí, voy a ir a buscar a mi sobrino y a su amigo-

La novia sale corriendo, sujetando los lados de su vestido mientras busca con la mirada a dichas personas. La familia Sendou sólo puede soltar un suspiro. ¿Cómo se supone que van a solucionar el problema de Aichi?

-Mamá, en verdad, yo también creo que Aichi se ve realmente lindo en ese vestido- Comenta Emi causando un rubor intenso en el rostro de su hermano.

-Pero también pienso que Aichi se sentiría más cómodo si consigue un poco de ropa decente-

-Lo sé Emi- Responde Shizuka-san, poniendo su cabello trenzado ligeramente hacia un lado, con cuidado de no echar a perder su peinado -Pero la boda está a punto de comenzar y ella está bastante emocionada con Aichi... tal vez durante la recepción podamos hacer algo-

-E-está bien- Aichi acepta mientras juguetea con la cinta envuelta delicadamente alrededor de su cintura -Pero sólo hasta después de la boda…-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Encontré a sus acompañantes!- Katsuragi-san ingresa de nuevo en la sala, arrastrando a los "acompañantes". Poco a poco, Aichi levanta su rostro aturdido, mirando los ojos de los acompañantes de ese día.

-¡¿K-K-K-K-K-Kai-kun?! ¡¿M-M-Miwa-kun?!- exclama Aichi, al mismo tiempo que se tambalea hacia atrás y cruza su mirada atónita con la de los otros dos adolescentes.

-¡¿Aichi?!- Exclaman los otros dos con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- continuó Kai, sus ojos verdes se ampliaron un poco de forma rápida -¿Por qué llevas puesto un...- El moreno paseo su mirada por la ropa del muchacho, preguntándose por qué razón el peliazul llevaba ropa de chica... y también él porque estaba allí... pero sobre todo.

-Oh, ¿la conoces, Toshiki?- Consulto cortésmente la novia, mirando a ambos con una suave sonrisa. –¡Fantástico, entonces puedes ser el acompañante de Aichi y Miwa-kun puede ser el acompañante de Emi! ¡Ahora salgan al pasillo para que podamos comenzar!- Exclamo entusiasta la novia, aplaudiendo con sus manos mientras les pedía salir de su habitación para poder terminar de prepararse.

-Es una sorpresa verte aquí, Kai-kun- Shizuka se puso frente al adolescente con una sonrisa -No sabía que eras pariente de Katsuragi–san-

-Soy su sobrino en realidad- respondió Kai en tono cortés, haciendo caso omiso de los juguetones golpes de codo que le daba Miwa que estaba a su lado -Es una sorpresa ver a la familia Sendou aquí también. Usted debe ser una amiga muy cercana de mi tía, Shizuka-san-

-Sí. Éramos grandes amigas desde la escuela secundaria- Le confirmo Shizuka-san -¡Estoy muy feliz de saber que finalmente se va a casar después de todos estos años!-

-Yo, también- Kai estaba de acuerdo.

-¡Debo decir, Kai-kun, que te ves realmente apuesto en ese traje! ¡Realmente te queda bien! ¡Ah, igualmente a tu amigo!- Añadió, sonriendo a Miwa quien simplemente le sonrío de regreso.

-Gracias, señora- respondió Kai ante el elogio.

"_Kai-kun realmente se ve increíble..."_ pensó Aichi para sí mientras miraba fijamente al castaño. Una camisa de manga larga de color azul bebé con un chaleco gris, una chaqueta blanca y pantalón del mismo color. _"Su ropa se ve bien y elegante. A diferencia de la mía"._ Aichi se enfadaba más a medida que empezaba a jugar de nuevo con la cinta alrededor de su cintura.

-¡Tiene unas "hijas" hermosas, Sendou–san- Comento Miwa, dando una mirada juguetona a Aichi cuyo rostro inmediatamente se calentó por la vergüenza, rápidamente bajo la mirada poniendo total atención al suelo.

-Es una historia bastante graciosa en realidad- Dijo Emi, mirando a Miwa con una pequeña mueca. -Miwa-kun, estás haciendo que Aichi se ponga aún más inquieto, ya sabes-

-Lo siento, lo siento- Miwa se inclina, poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas como apoyo -No voy a molestar más a Aichi, ¿de acuerdo?- Pone su mano frente a la niña con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. -Ahora ven, princesa. Entramos primeros por el pasillo, tu hermano y Kai entran al último así que tenemos que ir adelante, ¿de acuerdo?-

Emi dio una mirada de preocupación a Aichi quien parecía haber tomado mucho interés por el piso pulido, probablemente estaba demasiado avergonzado como para mirar hacia arriba -Aichi...-

Emi agarra la mano de Miwa suavemente, asintiendo con la cabeza al adolescente antes de hacer que ella pasara delante en la fila, dejando a Aichi y a su madre con Kai.

-Voy a ir a tomar asiento, ¿sí?, Aichi, Kai-kun- Dice Shizuka-san a los dos chicos -Kai-kun, por favor, cuida de mi Aichi, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Mamá!- Se oye una protesta por parte de Aichi.

-Lo haré, Shizuka–san – Responde Kai sin ningún problema.

La madre de Aichi simplemente ríe mientras se dirige veloz hacia los asientos, dejando a los dos muchachos solos.

-Así que...- murmura Kai, causando que Aichi mirara hacia abajo una vez más por la vergüenza, sabiendo lo que el otro iba a decir. -Mi tía te ha confundido con una chica, ¿no?-

Un mirada tímida por parte del peliazul.

-Y no tienes tiempo para comprar otro traje, ¿verdad?-

Ahora un gesto de asentimiento.

-¿Tienes ropa de repuesto?-

Un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Esto es ridículo- comenta Kai con un suspiro. -Pero creo que mi tía tiene la culpa también. Te pido disculpas por su error-

Aichi simplemente asiente con la cabeza aún demasiado avergonzado incluso como para levantar la cabeza y mirar a Kai. Él simplemente se quedó allí, jugando con la cinta en su cintura, como si fuera su única salvación en ese momento.

-Mírame, Aichi- Una mano sujeto suavemente su barbilla, inclinándola hacia arriba para que sus ojos puedan reunirse con los de Kai. -Deja de actuar así o puedes parecer realmente un tonto. Además, tú no haces... del todo el ridículo-

-Está bien- Aichi exhala temblorosamente, asintiendo más para sí mismo.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, no voy a dejar que hagas algo que pueda causarte más vergüenza ahí- Murmura Kai, sonriendo ligeramente, mirando como Aichi frunce el ceño poco a poco.

-Gracias, Kai-kun- Murmura Aichi aún con el ceño fruncido, tomo esa frase como una preocupación hacia él y como un insulto al mismo tiempo.

"_Probablemente piensa que soy ridículo. ¿Por qué no pude mejor ser acompañante de Miwa-kun…?"_

Sus ojos se ensanchan con sorpresa cuando una cálida mano agarra la suya con suavidad. Aichi mira al castaño quien simplemente le devolvió la mirada con indiferencia.

-Se supone que tengo que acompañarte hasta el altar, ¿te acuerdas?- Dijo Kai haciéndole recordar al peliazul mientras levantaba sus manos entrelazadas -Lo que menos quiero escuchar de mi tía hoy es que soy un incompetente y desconsiderado por dejar que una "chica" camine sola por ese pasillo-

.

-Esto es... muy considerado de tu parte. Gracias, Kai-kun- Murmura de nuevo Aichi, sonriendo ligeramente al castaño sintiendo que su malestar desaparece un poco.

-Eso sí, no tropieces con tus pies, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que llames más atención de la que estás recibiendo ahora- le advirtió Kai al peliazul que en respuesta inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, curioso de saber el significado de lo que dijo el otro.

-¿Más atención de la que estoy recibiendo ahora?- Repitió Aichi, a lo que el castaño respondió simplemente sacudiendo la cabeza con un gesto estoico.

De hecho, el peliazul ya estaba haciendo una escena sin que él lo supiera. Con el aspecto femenino y adorable que tenía con ese vestido, ¿cómo no podría?

-Ne, Miwa-kun, ¿Aichi estará bien?- Pregunta Emi, mirando con preocupación a su compañero rubio que sonríe en respuesta a la pregunta de la niña.

-¡Sí, pequeña!- Miwa le aseguro a la niña, ya que miraba a la pareja desde lejos –Con Kai alrededor, Aichi estará a salvo, puedes apostar por ello-

-Sí...- Emi estuvo de acuerdo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa -Pero, ¿no te parece que Kai tiene un aura un tanto hostil?- Dice Emi, al ver la hostilidad en los ojos del castaño, una vez que se alejan de ellos -¿Esta de mal humor?-

-Ah... tal vez debemos preocuparnos más porque Kai este con Aichi- Comenta Miwa, sonriendo como si no quisiera entender lo que quería decir la joven.

Sí. Aichi estaba a salvo con Kai. Sentía protección con su mano y con la inusual cercanía, pero no era suficiente como para evitar querer irse a otro lugar.

El sonido de la marcha nupcial sonó de pronto en toda la capilla, sorprendiendo a los invitados dentro de esta, se redujeron los susurros en un silencio perfecto al tiempo en que se veía como las puertas poco a poco se abrían para revelar a Emi y Miwa. Miwa ofreció su mano a la niña y ella lo sujeto con gratitud, comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo seguidos de una numerosa lluvia de flashes de cámaras de los invitados de la boda.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué niña tan linda!- Susurraba una de las invitadas con entusiasmo a los demás.

-¡El chico está maravilloso también! ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos! ¡Como hermano y hermana! ¡Es tan adorable!- Se escuchaban otros comentarios.

-Vaya, vaya. Es como tener muchos paparazzi- Comenta Miwa juguetonamente, manteniendo una sonrisa en su cara como lo hacía Emi también.

-¡Sí!- Emi asiente con la cabeza y sonríe tiernamente a los demás invitados.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Miwa-kun- Murmura Emi, ya cerca del final del pasillo, donde se separarán para poder dirigirse a sus respectivos asientos.

-Cuando quieras, pequeña- Miwa da un signo de la paz a la niña, y se dirige a su asiento, seguido de la siguiente pareja en aparecer.

-Emi realmente se veía cómoda con todo esto- Aichi no podía dejar de hablar consigo mismo mientras tragaba saliva audiblemente, viendo cómo se acercaban paso a paso a la entrada de la capilla.

-Te estas poniendo demasiado nervioso- Dijo Kai, mirando al peliazul de reojo.

-Es como si fueras tú el que va a casarse en lugar de ella-

El rostro de Aichi se sonrojo rápidamente, moviendo la cabeza con el repentino pensamiento de él casándose con Kai (ya que el chico estaba a su lado y él estaba usando un vestido), haciendo que el castaño lo mirara sacando conclusiones de sus acciones.

-¿Estas tomando seriamente lo que acabo de decir?- Kai sonríe haciendo que el peliazul levante sus manos en un acto de defensa.

-¡N-No, Kai- kun! ¡Yo no estaba pensando en nosotros en una situación así en absoluto!- Aichi se cubrió la boca después de decir eso, sonrojándose en un tono más fuerte de rojo por lo que dijo tan repentinamente.

Inmediatamente miro hacia el suelo, sin darse cuenta de que el castaño se cubría la boca mientras miraba en otra dirección, tratando de ocultar su leve vergüenza por lo que había dicho el peliazul.

-Con lo adorable que te ves ahora, creo que es demasiado pronto para que estés pensando en eso, Sendou Aichi- Comenta Kai mientras jala del brazo al chico, era momento de caminar hacia el pasillo -¿Todavía tienes ese pensamiento?

Aichi lo mira, sacudiendo la cabeza fuertemente mientras mira al más alto, cuyos labios se inclinan hacia arriba un poco, mostrando algo parecido a una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡N-no, no es eso!- Aichi niega y luego mira hacia delante, agarrando la mano de Kai con fuerza, ya que comienza a caminar por el pasillo.

-¡Waaaa! ¡Qué jovencita tan adorable y hermosa!-

-¡Se ve tan hermosa con ese vestido!-

-¿No es ese Kai Toshiki? ¡Mira lo encantador que se ve con ese traje!-

-Oye, ¿serán pareja? ¡Sí que parecen una linda parejita para mí!-

-¡Creo que sí, creo que sí! ¡Mira a la chica! ¡Ella está totalmente ruborizada!-

Un suave suspiro escapa de los labios de Kai escuchando como parte de los invitados parecen estar cuchicheando sobre ellos dos. Mirando al frente, ve a Miwa haciendo un signo de la paz de forma traviesa. Está disfrutando totalmente ese momento. Vuelve la mirada a Aichi, se pone un poco más cerca del chico cuando siente que él está temblando.

-Cálmate. Ya casi llegamos- Aseguro Kai al pequeño que simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Inesperadamente, al llegar al final, Kai lo escoltó a su asiento antes de ir al suyo, ganando así gritos de emoción por parte de las invitadas.

-Ho~ has sido bastante cuidadoso con tu novia, ¿eh, Kai?- se burlaba Miwa de su mejor amigo, lo que le valió una feroz mirada en respuesta.

-Cierra la boca o te llevare a rastras a la recepción- amenazo Kai, causando que Miwa levantara las manos en señal de defensa.

-Es broma, es broma- contesto el rubio con una sonrisa -Pero en realidad, Aichi se ve adorable con ese vestido. ¿Por qué esta vestido de chica, por cierto?, ¿le preguntaste?-

-Confusión de género- Fue la respuesta cortante de Kai mientras volvía su atención a la novia que caminaba lentamente por el pasillo.

"_No sabía que Kai tenía novia", _pensó Katsuragi-san para sí mientras miraba fijamente a Aichi quien todavía seguía avergonzado y volvía a estar ocupado jugando con la cinta en su cintura.

"_La recepción será divertida"._ Pensó la mujer, sonriendo juguetonamente a su sobrino, cuyos ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente.

"_Sé lo que estás pensando querida tía, parece interesante"_. Kai parecía haber acertado.

"_Se trata de mí"_. Parecía ser la respuesta correcta.

**(RECEPCIÓN)**

-¡Aichi! ¡Tú y Toshiki se ven tan bien juntos, como dos tortolitos!- La novia recién casada abrazo al pobre muchacho muy fuerte mientras Miwa sonreía y Kai solo miraba fijamente a su mejor amigo.

La boda había terminado hace una hora, con los votos e intercambió de promesas pronunciadas entre la pareja festejada. Después de varios minutos de toma de fotografías en la capilla, todos los invitados se dirigieron a la recepción, donde la celebración principal se llevaría a cabo.

-Ahora, Toshiki, debes actuar mejor delante de tu novia. ¡Le estás dando una mala impresión de ti!-

-¡Yo no soy la novia de Kai!- Protesto Aichi nervioso.

-Aichi no es mi novia- comenta Kai con el ceño fruncido.

-Pfft ¡No me pueden engañar, ustedes si están juntos!- La novia se burlaba agitando su mano tratando de restarle importancia a su comentario -Ustedes dos se ven demasiado perfectos juntos, no hay manera de que no estén como pareja. De todos modos, diviértanse en la recepción, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Toshiki, deberías de invitar a Aichi a bailar- Comento la mujer en forma de broma.

-¿Por qué debería?- Fue la fría respuesta del castaño.

-Mou, estás siendo malo con tu pareja. ¡Vamos, vamos, Miwa -kun, enséñale a Toshiki cómo debe hacerse!-

-¡Hai, Nee-san!- Miwa alcanza la mano de Aichi, obligándolo a ir con él de forma juguetona -Vamos a bailar, ¿si, Aichi?-

-Ah… está bien, Miwa-kun...- murmura Aichi, agarrando la mano del rubio quien le hizo pasar a la pista de baile.

-Mientras tanto, tu puedes pasar tiempo con Emi o bailar con ella- Emi simplemente se quedó mirando a Kai a medida que la novia se alejaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Kai a la niña mientras observa a Miwa bailar con Aichi.

-Tú sabes, deberías ser un poco más honesto- Comenta Emi.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Sabes lo que quiero decir- Emi hace un puchero mientras dirige la mirada a su hermano y Miwa -Actúas como si no te gustara Aichi y a veces actúas como si en verdad te gustara-

-¿Cuál es el punto?- pide Kai.

-Me voy con mamá- exclama Emi, alejándose de Kai -Si quieres bailar con él, debes preguntar primero. Muchos hombres están mirando a Aichi y eso no me está gustando-

-¿Esta el pequeño novio de Kai divirtiéndose?- Miwa hace girar a Aichi, con mucho cuidado para que no se maree.

-¡M… Miwa-kun! ¡No estés bromeando sobre eso!- Dijo Aichi mirando hacia otro lado, sorprendido con la repentina pregunta.

-Es broma- asegura Miwa al peliazul -Es que te ves un poco tenso, así que tuve que decir algo-

-Eso es porque estoy usando algo inapropiado- responde Aichi soltando un suspiro, mirando hacia la ropa que lleva, lamentablemente no encontraron nada de ropa de repuesto después de la boda -Incluso los invitados me confundieron con una chica-

-Eso no es del todo malo- dice Miwa dándole una sonrisa a Aichi -Lograste pasar tiempo con Kai, ¿verdad?, no todo es malo-

-Es muy probable que se esté riendo de lo ridículo que me veo en este vestido- dice Aichi molesto.

-No, en absoluto. Créenme, probablemente te estaba comiendo con los ojos-

-¿Quién se estaba comiendo con los ojos a quien, Miwa?-

-Ah...- Miwa se da la vuelta para ver a Kai mirándolo. _"Yo y mi gran boca"._

-¡K… Kai-kun!- exclama Aichi. –A… Ah... ¿Dónde está Emi?-

-Ella está con tu madre- responde Kai despreocupadamente mientras tira de Aichi por la cintura, alejándolo de Miwa –Deberías ir a buscarla Miwa. Es de mala educación dejar a tu acompañante sola-

-Hai, hai- Miwa asiente, sonriendo mientras mira fijamente el brazo de su mejor amigo en la cintura del peliazul -Adiós, "novia" de Kai-

-H… hiee...- Aichi se sonroja aún más que antes, mirando hacia el suelo mientras Miwa se aleja de ellos. Kai simplemente suspira por lo ocurrido, apretando su agarre en la cintura del peliazul mientras lo guía de regreso al baile.

-A… Ah... ¿Por qué el cambio repentino en tu decisión, Kai- kun?- Pregunta Aichi, mirando al de ojos verdes.

-Aparte de que estás siendo prácticamente devorado por los ojos de esos buitres, me siento un poco como ellos- responde Kai con indiferencia.

-¿Buitres? ¿Hay buitres aquí?- Aichi parece entrar en pánico mientras mira a su alrededor por todo el salón.

-No hay nada, no te preocupes. No tienes que preocuparte por esos insignificantes detalles- Murmura Kai, jalando al chico lo suficientemente cerca como para poder enterrar el rostro en su pelo.

-¿Kai-kun?-

-No te preocupes, voy a ser tu pareja toda la noche. No voy a dejar que te pase algo- asegura Kai al otro adolescente guiando sus pasos de lado a lado mientras bailan el uno cerca del otro, haciendo que los demás invitados suelten susurros suaves.

-Y sigue diciendo que él no está prendado de Aichi- comenta Miwa desde su asiento al lado de Emi, mientras ven cómo los dos chicos bailan.

-Los chicos son así- añade Emi con una suave sonrisa –Les cuesta ser honestos la mayor parte del tiempo-

-Hey, yo soy siempre honesto contigo, pequeña hermanita- responde Miwa con una sonrisa, haciendo que Emi se riera.

-No es eso, hermano mayor. Sabes lo que quiero decir ¿no?- responde la niña con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto. Sobre todo estos dos, son bastante cabeza dura. Hay que darles algo de tiempo y sin duda alguna llegaran a algo- Fue el comentario juguetón pero honesto de Miwa, mientras él y Emi veían a ambos chicos bailar metidos en su propio mundo, Aichi con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro y una sonrisa casi imperceptible en el rostro de Kai.

**FIN**

**(Card Capital) OMAKE**

"_Al final, se me ocurrió atrapar el ramo de la novia y Kai cogió la banda. Todo el mundo, literalmente, se puso a gritar, incluso la propia novia. Emi, Miwa y mamá estaban realmente emocionados entre la multitud cuando eso sucedió"._ Pensó Aichi de mala gana, hundiéndose más en su asiento. _"No quiero volver a asistir a una boda nunca más"._

-Hey, ¿Aichi está bien?. Parece deprimido- dice Shin haciendo que Misaki levantara sus ojos del libro que está leyendo para mirar a su tío.

-No lo sé. Él ha estado así desde que entró en la tienda. No ha dejado de murmurando la frase "nunca más"- explica Misaki.

-Oh. ¿Tal vez sea algún problema de amor?

**¡Cling! ¡Cling!**

-Onii-san- saluda Kamui inmediatamente, acercándose al sombrío adolescente después de decir un buenos días para Shin y Misaki -Hey, ¿qué pasa, Onii-san? Te ves deprimido hoy-

-No es nada- Aichi le sonríe con un poco de tranquilidad mientras niega con la cabeza -Es sólo algo que ocurrió hace poco-

-¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué se trata?- pregunta Kamui.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué es lo que preocupa a mi alumno número uno?- exclama Morikawa quien había escuchado la conversación al entrar en la tienda con Izaki.

-Bueno...- comienza a decir Aichi, sin saber por dónde empezar realmente

-Verán…-

-¡Hey, Aichi!- La puerta de la tienda se abre una vez más, dejando al descubierto a la hermana pequeña de Aichi, Emi.

-¡EE-EMI-SAN!- exclama Kamui, comiéndose con los ojos a la joven que entró en la tienda -¡Onii-san, no me dijiste que Emi-san iba a venir!-

-No sabía que vendría también- Aichi levanta sus manos en defensa. -De todos modos, ¿qué hay de nuevo, Emi?-

-Las fotos de la boda a la que asistimos llegaron hoy- Respondió Emi, agitando una pila de fotos en sus manos.

-¿Boda?- Repite Shin.

-¿Asistir?- dice Morikawa.

-¿Con Emi-san?- grita Kamui, mirando a Aichi buscando algún tipo de explicación.

-¡Espera!- Aichi se acerca al instante por las fotos, haciendo que estas caigan de las manos de Emi al suelo. -¡Oh, no!-

Aichi recoge al instante las fotos, lo más rápido que puede, pero Kamui, Shin y Morikawa rápidamente levantan tres fotos del piso.

-Esto es...- Morikawa y Shin ven las fotos en sus manos, preguntándose cómo deben reaccionar.

-Desgraciado...- gruñe Kamui, mirando la foto en su mano, más específicamente al adolescente en la misma.

**¡Cling!**

-¡Hola! ¡Buenos días a todos!- Miwa les saluda al entrar en la tienda de cartas, junto con Kai.

-Aichi, ¿estás...?- Morikawa y Shin murmuran, mostrando al instante las fotos para enseñar a Kai y Aichi bailando juntos y otra en donde Kai colocaba la banda en una de las piernas de Aichi.

-¿Esto es… travestismo?- dice Morikawa.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes dos?- Pregunta Shin.

Ambos adolescentes se sonrojan mucho, rápidamente Aichi agarra las fotos de sus manos, apretándolas contra su pecho.

-Yo… ¡No es lo que están pensando!- protesta Aichi débilmente mientras Kai coloca una mano sobre su boca para cubrir el ligero rubor en su rostro.

-¡Miwa, tu!- Kamui se lanza contra Miwa, tirándolo al suelo mientras lo estrangula. -¿Cómo te atreves a bailar con mi Emi-san?- Kamui expone como muestra la foto ante Miwa antes de estrangularlo, una vez más.

-¡Yo… yo puedo explicarlo! ¡Puedo explicarlo!- grita Miwa mientras Kamui sigue estrangulándolo.

Que más se puede decir, lo que sucedió después, como dicen, es historia.

**FIN.**


End file.
